


Everyone I know goes away in the end

by katertots



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/pseuds/katertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like she’s finally stopped trying to clean up his messes.  </p><p>He can’t believe it’s taken this long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone I know goes away in the end

Bucky sees her suitcases by the door as soon as he walks in and there are moving boxes scattered throughout the apartment.  She’s had one foot out the door for longer than he cares to admit, but it looks like she’s finally pulling the trigger and following through on her promises to leave. 

 

He can’t say for certain where she’s going, but he has a pretty damn good guess.

 

This is for the best, really.  He’s fucked up and he’ll only burn her life down if she stays.  If he was less of a selfish bastard he would have left a long time ago.  But it is what it is.  He doesn’t deserve Darcy and he’s pretty sure he never did.

 

He can hear her crying in the bedroom while she throws things into boxes, but he goes to the kitchen to pour himself a drink instead.  He steps over the pile of broken glass he’d made the night before after they got into a wicked fight and he put his fist through the picture of the two of them hanging on the wall.  Looks like she’s finally stopped trying to clean up his messes. 

 

He can’t believe it’s taken this long.

 

The whiskey burns a trail down his throat as he stands in the doorway of the bedroom watching her pack.  She nearly jumps out of her skin when she turns around and sees him there.  “James,” she hisses.   
“You scared the _shit_ out of me.” 

 

Bucky doesn’t say anything.  He walks in and sits down on the bed, swirling the amber liquid around in the glass before draining the rest of it in one greedy gulp.  “M’not gonna try to talk you out of this,” he bites out.

 

“I know,” she answers flatly, packing more books away and avoiding his eyes.  “You wouldn’t be able to anyway,” her voice cracks and fresh tears spill down her cheeks.  Darcy swipes angrily at them and turns to walk away.  He reaches out and circles the fingers of his human hand around her wrist.  She stiffens from his touch and he sees that she’s afraid of him.    

 

His jaw tightens and he feels like fucking garbage.  He’s never once harmed her physically and he hates himself even more that his actions have led her to think he might.  “I want you to be happy.  You deserve that.” 

 

She nods and blinks rapidly as though she’s trying to keep anymore tears from falling.  “I will be.” 

 

 _With him_ goes unspoken, but the words hang heavily in the air around them just the same.

 

Bucky stands and gently folds his arms around her and he’s surprised when she hugs him back.  He feels her tears soak through his shirt and he presses a kiss to her temple.  “You deserve to be happy, too,” she sniffles against his chest. 

 

He doesn’t agree.  But it was nice having scattered bits of happy with her while it lasted.  “I’m sorry, Darcy.  For all of it.”

 

Darcy doesn’t apologize nor does he expect her to.  The only thing she did wrong was to place her bet on the wrong horse.  “Thank you,” she murmurs.  She tips her head up and kisses him sadly and he can taste the tears on her lips. 

 

She quickly unfolds herself from him after that and sets to finish packing.  The least he can do now is carry the boxes out for her and stack them up by the door.

 

He’s on the couch drinking another whiskey when a knock sounds on the door.  He doesn’t bother getting up because whoever’s on the other side isn’t here for him.  Darcy hurries out of the bedroom and opens the door.  

 

Of fucking course it’s Steve who walks in.  He’s always playing the white knight. 

 

They’re speaking in hushed tones and he can’t really tell what’s being said, but he does catch the ‘ _Are you sure you’re okay?’_

Maybe he should be mad that she’s leaving with his best friend, but all he can feel once all of her stuff is out of the apartment and she hangs her set of keys on the hook by the door is relief.


End file.
